Searching
by Four Compass
Summary: While out on a mission for Professor Birch, Brendan comes across a unconcious trainer floating in a small channel. After he recovers, they both embark on a journey. But can they unite to save the Hoenn Region and everyone they care about? (Yay! First MultiChapter!)
1. Prologue

Brendan groaned as he sat up. He sighed as he heard the pounding of rain on the tent. Usually he would have gone back because of this weather, but his task was pressing. "At least no rain got into the tent." Brendan thought as he pulled on a jacket and grabbed his bag. He folded up the tent and walked down to the beach. As he looked across the water, he noticed an object floating in the middle of the channel. "Swampert,go!" Brendan said as he sent out his Pokemon. "Use Surf." He told his Pokemon as he climbed on its back. When he got to the object, he noticed it was not an object, but an unconcious Pokemon Trainer. Brendan grabbed the Trainer from the water and put him on Swampert's back. He put his fingers againist the Trainers neck to check his pulse. "Its faint but its there." Brendan muttered. He Surfed back to the shore and called back his Pokemon. Brendan grabbed another Poke Ball from his bag and pressed the button, sending it out. "Go Swellow." Brendan said as a red and blue bird Pokemon appeared. He got on its back and pulled the Trainer on its back too. "Swellow, Fly us to Birchs Lab in LittleRoot Town." Brendan told the Pokemon. "We need to hurry. Professor Birch can help." He thought as Swellow flew through the air. "He needs to rest." Brendan thought, concerned for the Trainers wellbeing.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, here's a long awaited chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy! Also: I don't own Pokemon at all.

"You just abandoned your task? You'd better have a good reason. The whole Hoenn region is in danger if we dont find her in time." Professor Birch said angrily. "I did." Brendan replied simply as he hopped off Swellow. "Well? What is it?" Birch asked. Brendan grebbed the Trainer off of Swellow. "I found a Trainer floating in the channel by Mauville. He's unconcious and very weak." Brendan said. "I brought him here to see if you could help him recover." "Leave him here. I'll call you when he's concious. And the moment we're done talking to him, you're going back to searching.". Birch said as Brendan walked out the door.

"He's concious?" Brendan asked Birch as they stood in front of his lab. "Yes. Appearantly his name is Hilbert and he's from the Unova Region. I didn't ask him anything else because I wanted you to be here too." Birch replied. "Unova? That's really really far. How did he get here?" Brendan said, astonished. "Come inside. That's what we're going to find out." Birch said, walking into the lab. "Hello. You must be Hilbert. I'm Brendan." He said to the Trainer he had rescued. "Oh. Brendan. You must be the one who rescued me." Hilbert replied. "Yeah. Anyway, can you tell us how you got here?" Brendan asked him. "Yeah. Well, it started when I went to find the Legendary Pokemon RegiIce after hearing rumors that it was in the Abyssal Ruins. It turns out he was there and I battled him. During the battle, RegiIce used an AncientPower and it not only hit my Pokemon, but it hit me as well. I was knocked back into the water and I was swept upward by the current and I blacked out. Then I woke up here." Hilbert finished. "...Well, that's interesting." Birch said. "Do you know what happened to your bag or your Pokemon?" Brendan asked. "Wha-wait. I don't have my bag OR my Pokemon?" Hilbert said paniced as he felt for his stuff. "No. The only thing I found was this." Brendan said, handing over a small, palm sized object like a PokeGear. "Is that like a PokeGear?" Brendan asked. "Oh, thanks. And its sort of. Its called an XtraTransciever. It allows you to video call with people you have registered. Speaking of which, I should call Prof. Juniper and tell her the situation." Hilbert said as he started looking for Junipers number. He found it, pressed the call button and waited. "Hello? Hello? Damn, its not working. J seawater must have short circuited it." Hilbert said after a minute. "Wait, did you say you didn't have any Pokemon?" Birch asked. "Uh yeah. They probably got swept away while I was unconcious." Hilbert replied. "Well, I have just the solution." Birch said as he turned around and grabbed a few things from his desk. "These are Hoenn Starters. I usually hand them out to new Trainers, but since you don't have any Pokemon currently, I'd like you to use on. There are Torchic, the Fire Type, Mudkip, the Water Type and Treecko, the Grass Type. Which one would you like?" Birch asked Hilbert. "Well, I guess I'll take the Treecko." Hilbert said as he grabbed Treeckos Poke Ball. "Ok. Well, would you like to travel around the Hoenn Region? I could even sign you up for the Hoenn League. Would you like to try that?" Birch asked. "Well, sure. That'd be fun." Hilbert replied. "Alright, give me a second. Ok! Now you're registered! To become the Hoenn League Champion, you must travel around Hoenn and beat all of the Hoenn League Gyms. But you know all this. Well, as soon as you leave this Lab, you head up towards Oldale Town, then you head up to PetalBurg City and travel to RustBoro City, where the first Gym is. Have fun! And Brendan, after you leave, head back to Mauville and continue what I assigned to you. Remember, its urgent." Birch said. "Ok Professor!" Brendan and Hilbert said and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Nuvema Town, Unova Region

Bianca was walking along the railing by the sea when she noticed something on shore. She walked down the stairway to the beach and ran over to the object. She picked it up and saw it was a sling bag, like the one she and Cheren had. Bianca looked over it and noticed the name Hilbert on it. She grabbed it and ran to Junipers Lab. "Bianca, what's wrong?" asked her. "Look. I found this on the beach." Bianca said, handing the bag to Juniper. "Oh-oh no. Go show this to his mother, now." Juniper said, shocked. Bianca ran out the Lab and over to Hilberts house. "Oh hi Bianca. Why do you look so distressed?" Hilberts mother asked. Bianca handed the bag over to her. "I found this on the beach. Hilberts mother started to cry. "Why, Arecus,why? What happened? Why would you do this to me?" She cried, staring at the sky. Bianca hugged her and started to cry as well.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a plan for the next chapters and I simply couldn't start in the middle of this chapter.

Signing off- Four Compass


End file.
